What Is Left Of Me
by Peeta'sBabe16
Summary: He didn't know. He didn't need to know. I couldn't let him figure it all out, I was found, and now he made it worse. And the worst of it all is that she looks and acts exactly like him. The man I love doesn't know his daughter is right in front of him everyday.
1. Chapter 1

What is Left of Me  
Welcome my readers to my new story. I would love if you would also read my other two stories, You've Always Had My Heart and Why I Couldn't Stay Away.

Summary: He didn't know. He didn't need to know. I couldn't let him figure it all out, I was found, and know he made it worse. And the worst of it all is that she looks and acts exactly like him. The man I love doesn't know his daughter is right in front of him everyday.

Chapter 1: To be Lost, Then Found.

"Will you just give me my cash already?" I ask the man in front of me. The man I gave an undertable favor for money, so I can buy my one-year old baby daughter her diapers and vitamins. The man refuses to give my money, "How one more babe, and I'll give you 50 bucks more?" I shake my head, "No, just give my money." I hold my hand out for the money, but he take my arm instead and holds a grip saying, "You're gonna stay a little more!" I try to fight away this man but has me trapped in an alley with no one passing by. I yell at him, "Let me go!" He doesn't.

I hear a man's voice behind me. "Let her go, sir." I turn to the voice and find the man I've been running from for two years. I turn my head back around, and keep fighting the man. The man yells back, "Mind your own business, go find your own whore!" The man barks, "That woman is all my business!" He pulls out a badge, and a gun, "Seattle Police, let her go." The man lets me go immediately throwing my money on the floor, he says, "I'll find you. You're mine." He slams the door and he comes up before I can run away. He turns me to him, and asks, "Ma'am are you okay?" He gives me no time, and pulls my hair out of my face.

The first words out of his mouth are, "Katniss? Is this you?" I shake my head repeadetly, "No, I'm Samantha." I try to escape from his grip, "Katniss! No, your eyes don't lie." I ask, "Please, let me go. I can explain." He nods and let's go. I pick up the money the man left me on the floor. As I rise, I look over at Peeta one more time. My once love, the man who I knew I was going to spend my life with, the one who I'm running from. I don't think it twice, I run the opposite way.

So you're probably wondering, "This is not the Katniss I know." Well if you keep reading the true Katniss comes to life, and yes this is an AU. Seriously everyone! I hope you enjoy my chapter and there will be more to come. I sometimes leave my readers with lyrics from different songs, but I will always leave a song I want my readers to hear while reading. ["Atlas" by Coldplay] It's slow, but very good. See you next time guys.

Btw, I don't own these characters. This all belongs to Suzanne Collins and her amazing work.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Give me the Moment**_

I hear him yell , "Katniss! Wait!" I run as fast as I can to make it back to my baby, Rosie. I hear his footsteps behind me. I'm running out of energy, I reach a park and I feel him behind me. He catches me from behind and we fall into the lucious, green grass.

I struggle and he climbs on top of me, forcing me down. I fight back but Peeta holds me down, "Katniss! Stop!" I stop fighting, he's too strong. I start crying. Peeta let's go of my arms and cradles my face, "Katniss?" I nod and gurgle, "What do you want?" His tears now flow, "I found you. Why did you leave me?" I cry harder, "I never wanted this!" He gets off me, "Kat, I've been looking for you everywhere." I shake my head as I sit up. I try to get up but my legs fail me. Peeta helps me up placing his arm around my waist, " Katniss, careful." I cry in desperation, "I have to get home to Rosie."

He seems baffled and says, "I'll take you." My only option is to let him take me. I say, "Cambridge and Run Ave." He holds me up the curb to a black, Nissan car. He opens the passenger side of the car and helps me slide in. I sit and he buckles me in. My head dizzy from the run let's him. He slides in behind the wheel and turns to me. He holds my chin, and says, "I'll take care of you now."

He starts the car, and I take a good look at Peeta. He looks like he put on a lot of muscle, he wears jeans that fit him just right, and his blond curls are kept nice and solid. Why did I leave this man? Because he is perfect, and I could never really be perfect myself. We began to approach my old worn out apartment building. He parks outside, and stops the car. He looks warily at the building, and asks, "You live here?" I nod and unbuckle myself running out of the car.

Peeta calls out, "Katniss, wait!" I run to my apartment to hear Rosie wailing inside. I open the rickety door to see the one day notice to clear my apartment because I failed to my pay my monthly rent. I run to my room and find Rosie in the blanket crying. She spots me and yells, "Mommy!" I reach her and cradles her. Her crying subdues, "Mommy, where you?" I chuckle at her choice of words, I caress her hair. "Mommy, work." She nods and struggles with me. I hold my beautiful daughter, letting her know she is not alone. Until Peeta appears at the doorway, "She looks just like you."

We both look up and Rosie asks, "Mommy, who that?" I kiss her cheek and respond, "Rosie, this Mr. Peeta." She waves her hand at him, "Hello, Mr. Peetaw." He chuckles and asks, "What's your name, Princess?" She smiles widely, "Rosie Rue Me-" I cut her off, "Everdeen!" He smiles and says, "You are so beautiful." Rosie claps excitedly, "Mommy, Mr. Pee-taw called me beautiful!" I laugh, "Yes, he did love. How about breakfast?" She nods excitedly and jumps off the bed to run to the kitchen.

Peeta stops at the door as I sigh reading the notice. He says, "You come with me." I shake my head, "No, I won't it's not necessary." He shakes his head, and sits next to me. He puts his hand on mine, I look up as he says, "Please, I found you again. Please come back with me for Rosie. Please." Rosie runs back with tears in her eyes. "Mommy, there's no food!" I open my arms for her, "Don't worry Mommy has money." Peeta asks Rosie, "Rosie?" She looks up to him, "Yes, Mr. Pee-taw?" He asks her, "How about you and Mommy eat out with me?"

My lovely two year old nods her head quickly and I look at Peeta.. He gives me a look of no denying what he said. I ask Rosie, "Baby, why don't you go get your teddy bear?" She runs out and I tell Peeta "No, Peeta I won't." He shakes his head and gets up, "You are not getting away with this. Let me help you, please!"

I think hard and finally give in, "Okay." He come back to me and holds my hands as he kneels down. "You need my help, especially with Rosie in your life. I will help you , and we can work out from there." I nod and Rosie come back with her bear. She tugs on my shirt, "Mommy, food!" I smile and say, "Just let me back our things and we'll go." She smiles and runs off to play with her bear.

I grab the suitcase and begin to pack mine and Rosie's things. Not a lot of what we own, I finish quickly. Peeta looks in pain at my light suitcase. He says, "I will-" I cut him off, "I know." I walk towards the kitchen and take some of Rosie's cups and the silverware my mother gave me. I finish and tell Peeta, "I'm done." He takes the suitcase, and I take Rosie's hand. We walk to the door and he opens it. We go out and the landlord comes running out to our apartment. The sloppy man come towards me grabbing my arm, "Pay me, Everdeen!" I try to let go but Peeta rids him in a quick blow. "Get off her!" he yells. He takes out his wallet and throws the money on him. We walk out and I place Rosie inside the back of Peeta's car. As I approach the passenger seat, Peeta checks my arm. asking, "Are you okay?" I nod and he tells me, "I won't let anyone touch you or Rosie." I look at this man carefully, and hug him for the first time upon meeting him again. I breathe in his scent, "Thank you." I step into the car, Peeta closes the door, and I await the new beginning.

…

 _ **This was another chapter. Please I would like Reviews! I like sharing my stories, so please go on my profile and check out my other stories. If you like Follow and Favorite. Song of the Chapter: [We Are Broken by Paramore] Please take a listen to the song. Thank you for sticking my followers. Be safe, and keep being you.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Think Of Me When You're Out There**

Peeta drives away onto the stoplight, and stops when it is in red. He turns to me and checks on my arm, "Is it bruised?' Concern is written all over his face. I answer, "It's fine. Thank you." He turns back to Rosie, "And how is Princess doing back there?" She squeals, "Good Mr. Peetaw!" He chuckles and goes when the light turns green.

He makes small talk, "How long have you've been unemployed?" I answer, "6 months." He shakes his head, "Has it been hard?" I nod and fidget my hands. He stops at another stoplight. He looks at me, "Why didn't you look for me? Why did you leave?' I don't answer and he says, "Okay, I won't push you but if you can explain I would be happy."

He goes on and I think we find his apartment building. It's beautiful and full of children's neighbors. Racing and cheerful people. I feel horrible here. He stops the car, and says, "Let's go in and help you and Rosie for a shower." I shake my head, "Peeta, I can't go out there… I'm.. I'm" He asks, "You are what?" I whisper, "I'm a whore."

His jaw clenches and he stare ahead. He surprises me by punching his steering wheel, and looking at me with feral eyes. "You are not a whore! You're a beautiful woman. Gorgeous, and an amazing mother from what I have seen. So last time I checked you are good enough for all of this."

He steps out and reaches over to my door, opening it, he asks for my hand. "Please, I want to show you my apartment." I take his hand and step out of the car. He goes over to Rosie and pulls her out throwing her on his shoulders. She squeals, "Is this your home, Mr. Peetaw?" He nods and says, "And it will be yours sweetie." She claps her hands and Peeta walks forward saying hello to one of his neighbors.

"Hello, Peeta!" she exclaims. He waves and says, "Good day, Cindy! Watering the flowers?" She nods and says, "Not to be nosy, but who is the lovely girl you have with you?" Rosie exclaims, "I'm Rosie!" Peeta brings me forward, "Cindy, this is Katniss. One of my… friends from college." She extends her hand for me to shake. I take it, "Cindy Callon. You have a lovely daughter." I reply with a small "thank you." Peeta bids her goodbye, "We have to go Cindy." She nods and goes back to watering her flowers.

We begin by entering Peeta's apartment. Luscious couches, elegant lights, and a beautiful fireplace. Rosie is set down and goes crazy. "Mr. Peetaw is this yours?" He nods and says, "Yes and now it's ours!" She squeals and runs off to somewhere. I scold her, "Rosie!" Peeta stops me, "Kat, let her be." I stand still and Peeta catches my hand, "Kat, you should shower."

I nod and say, "Okay, but I have no good clothes." He shakes his head, "We will eat breakfast then we'll go shopping." I shake my head, but he objects, "No enough! Katniss you need help. I want to help you, because I love you." I object, "No Peeta you can't love me. You can't love a whore." He shakes his head, "One, you are not a whore. Second of all, you are my special girl, you are the one I love. And I found you, so please stop fighting me Katniss and let me love you."

I look into the eyes of the man I used, okay I love, and respond, "We can't be the same as before. It's been too long." He makes me look at him, "Please, I want you back. I couldn't love another girl. You make me feel intoxicated. I want you and only you. You will be the only girl I will love. Please, just let me be something like your friend right now. Please?" I respond, "Okay." He smiles and leads me to the shower.

We enter his lovely bathroom, and he shows me how to use everything. He allows me to use his stuff until we buy some for me and Rosie. He then gives me a robe, "Here, when you finish you could go to my room where I will have some clothes ready for you. Go ahead and cleanse yourself. I will keep care of Rosie." I nod and he comes close and kisses my cheek. My breath falters at his touch and I close my eyes for a moment. He touches my cheek, "I will be right back." I nod and he leaves.

I know Peeta will keep care of Rosie. I fix up the tub with bubbles and clean myself fully. I clean all my sinful actions away, I cleanse my hair and body from all the horrible favors I did for so many men. I am finally clean from those actions, if I could clean my soul. After finish drying up, I finally head to Peeta's room in the robe. I find it right in front of the bathroom.

I enter and find Peeta there laying some clothes on his large bed. He says, "Cindy gave me some clothes she doesn't want anymore. She says you're body is very slender so you would fit in it." I look at the pants and simple t-shirt this kind hearted woman gave me. Peeta also adds, "Oh, and she also had undergarments for you. I hope everything is fine." I reply, "Perfect actually. Thank you, Peeta. Tell Cindy thank you." He answers, "I will. I'm gonna go down there with Rosie. She already ate breakfast and is actually napping downstairs. Get dressed in peace." With that he heads out, and leaves me to dress.

I dress in the garments and wear my worn shoes. I find a brush that must be Peeta's and brush out my unruly curls. I finally braid my hair, and head out to see my baby.

I enter the living room and see Rosie asleep on the couch. Peeta comes up to me and says, "Let her sleep, I'll make you breakfast okay?" I nod and follow him to the kitchen. He was already making food, and serves me orange juice. I take small sips while he makes pancakes and eggs.

I watch intently from the faces he makes, and the way his muscles clench and move. He looks up and catches me staring at me. He doesn't say anything but starts a conversation. He asks, "When did you get pregnant?" My voice falters, "Umm, after I left college. why?" He shakes his head, "Just a question. Where is your mother Katniss?" I shake my head, "She didn't want to help me." He says, "Sorry… How about Rosie's father?" I sit shocked and don't know what to say. I can't just tell him, 'Well look Peeta you are Rosie's father and I didn't want to tell you. How funny?' I answer, "I didn't tell him." At least, I'm being truthful. He furrows his brow, "What?" He asks. I answer, "He doesn't know Rosie exists. I decided to go on my own." He then says, "But Rosie is 2 years old. Katniss, contact her father." I look at him and try not to yell that it's him. I shake my head and say, "I'm waking up Rosie to give her a shower."

He objects, "No, okay I'm sorry. I won't ask anymore. Please let's eat breakfast." He serves a plate for me and him. We both eat in silence. I eat the delicious food set out for me. And I finish as soon as Peeta does. He picks up the plates and then comes back with mint tea, my favorite. I chuckle, "You still remember." He says, "I always remember." I feel my cheeks burn and say, "Sorry. I just left you and now I will be a burden to you." He shakes his head, "No I want you here with me at all times." He asks, "Why didn't you try contacting me?' I shake my head, "I would have been a bother with Rosie." He shakes his head and says, "Of course not, you know how much I love kids. I mean… I''ve always wanted a family…" He stops to look at me shyly, "You know with you." I want to tell him Rosie is his, but I hold my tongue. Just not yet Katniss.

We hear a yawn and I see Rosie wake from her slumber. She asks, "Mommy?" I get and go to her, "Yes, baby?" She asks, "Where is Mr. Peetaw?" I chuckle and Peeta comes over and says, "Right here, Princess." She smiles and I announce, "You need a shower. Let's go bathe you," Peeta says, "I'll wait till you both finish, and then we'll go out." I nod and take Rosie up for a bath.

As I bathe her, Rosie looks at me with her blue eyes, "Mommy?" I answer, "Yes?" She asks, "Is Mr. Peetaw, my new daddy?" I shake my head, "No honey, Mr. Peeta is my friend." She claps her chubby hands, "My friend!" I agree with her, "Yes, you're friend too" She splashes the water and I realize for now I'm on the safe side.

I finished bathing her and put her in some new clothes Cindy gave Peeta. She runs down the stairs, and into Peeta in the kitchen. Peeta asks, "What's up cupcake?" She squeals, "Look, Mr. Peetaw! I'm clean!" He laughs and carries her, "You look amazing!" Looking in my direction, "Just like your Mommy!" She claps her hands, "Just like Mommy!"

We go out after that. Peeta helps me buy things for Rosie and I. I insist that I don't want these things, but he goes ahead and does all. As we approach, what you could call our home now, I ask, "Peeta?" He turns to me while driving, "Yeah?" I ask, "Why do you want to help me and Rosie?" He sighs, "You were my life, you are my life, and whether you betray or not, I cannot stop loving you." I nod and say, "Thank you." We park in front of his apartment and he says, "No, thank you for allowing me in your life." For the first time, I smile at him and tell him my true emotion, "I'm so glad you came back in my life." He smiles, "I'm even happier." He looks at Rosie sleeping in the back, and says, "How about you get Rosie? And I'll get the bags.." I shake my head and allow him to take Rosie, "You can take Rosie if you like." His eyes light up, "Really?!" I smile and say, "Yeah." He heads out and takes a sleeping Rosie in his arms. I look at him and his fatherly features. I smile and decide that maybe this will be good for us.

I enter behind them both and see Peeta take Rosie into his room setting her on his bed. He asks, "You want to sleep with Rosie today?" I nod and he says, "I will sleep on the couch." I shake my head, "No I will then." He shakes his head and says, "No, I will and no discussions." I agree and he bids me a goodnight. "Well, goodnight Kat. Sleep well.." I nod and he kisses my cheek leaving a radiant feeling on me.

I walk into his room, change into my new pj's and settle next to Rosie. I hope this is a dream, because it would be too good to be true. All I need to have is a bit more time, before Peeta figures out Rosie is his daughter.

...

 _ **Well then this was Chapter 3. Thank you for reading. Follow! Favorite! Review! [All I Wanted by Paramore]**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: But I've Been There Before

I call out to him, "No, don't do it, Daddy!" I pleaded him until he was out of the house and onto working into the mines. I yelled at my unmoving mother, "Mom! Save him! Bring him back!" She looks at me dead in the eye, "You killed him Katniss! You killed him!" I take a step back from her and hear the explosion. I watch my father come through the door, mutilated, and charred. He yells, "You didn't stop me, Katniss! You killed me!"

I wake up in a cold sweat, yelling, "Daddy!" I struggle to breathe, and Peeta crashes into the room. He comes over to me, and helps me sit up. "Katniss, breathe." he consoles me. He rubs my back until my breathing calm to a normal pace. Then my body racks itself into sobs. He takes me into his arms as I cry horribly waking up my little Rosie in the process. She wakes up and asks, "Why is Mommy crying, Mr. Peetaw?" Peeta looks at her and says, "Mommy wants a hug, that's all." Rosie kneels next to me, and gives me a hug with her chubby arms. "No cry no more, Mommy." I hug back my baby girl and say, "Thank you, darling. Now we go back to sleep." She answers, "Yes, Mommy." And Peeta tucks her in, and she goes sound asleep again. I apologize to Peeta, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just have nightmares sometimes."

He shakes his head and asks, "Do you think you can go back to sleep?" I shake my head and get out of bed. He nods and holds his hand out for me. I take it and we leave his bedroom door open, to listen to anything Rosie does. He leads me downstairs and takes me to the kitchen. He asks, "Do you want a tea?" I nod and he says, "Sit down, Kat. You're still shaking." I take a look at my trembling hands and he helps me sit down in a chair. Peeta leaves to make the tea, and it strikes me that he should be in bed since he actually has a steady job.. I try to impede him from staying awake. I approach him, "Peeta, let me do it. You need to sleep." He stops me and says, "No, it's fine. I awake at this time anyways." I look at the clock where it strikes 4 a.m., and ask, "No, you can't. You can sleep more, seriously I insist." He shakes his head and brings me into his arms; this is the type of affection I missed so much from him. He rubs my back, and says, "It's fine. It doesn't matter, I go out for a run every morning. You know to stay fit. But since you are here, I want to spend every minute I can with you. Even though you want me to go back to sleep.." I shake my head and separate from him, and make it clear to him. "Peeta, do not leave your duties for me, and Rosie." He shakes his head and pours me the tea. He gives me a cup redirecting me to the living room. I sit on the couch across from him, placing my mug on my lap.

Looking at him carefully, I can see how age has affected both of us, even if it was only 2 years. Peeta has become more formed, more masculine, still sweet as ever. He looks much more mature and seems to have a balance in his life, well until I came obviously. "Katniss?" he asks bringing me out of my thoughts. I ask in a daze, "Yes?" He chuckles, "I called you like 4 times. I asked if you wanted to go back to bed." I shake my head, "Usually I wake up from nightmares, and do not go back to bed." I then wonder what Peeta does. I ask, "Peeta, I understand you are now a police officer, but what is it exactly that you do?" He raises his eyebrows and says, "I am a homicide detective. I was entered the law enforcement after graduating from Washington University in Criminal Justice. They took me in at the Seattle Police Department after hearing that I graduated first in our class." I look down and try to hide my relief at the secret of Rosie being his daughter, if he would have known he would have never been able to finish his studies. I then ask, "Have you've been successful in your job?" He nods and says, "Yes, in only my year of career, I have solved over 50 homicides, some were easy, others took a lot cracking to do." I nod and stare lovely at a man who has so much intellectual talent. Somehow he has catch me staring at him too long.

He sets his mug down, and gets up. I watch his movements which are slow and cautious. He sets himself next to me on the other side of the couch. He suddenly is so close to me that I freeze. He whispers, "Katniss, what are you thinking about?" His closeness is intoxicating, it makes me want to close the distance between us. However, I am reminded of the times we spent together before, and how I got in this mess, and then the worst of all, I recall all the undertable favors I traded for money in order to stay alive. He tries closing the distance, but I stop him by standing up and moving away. I whisper, " No, Peeta. Not now, it is too soon." Peeta runs a hand through his hair and says, "That's the problem. I've been waiting too long. I can't help but want you! You're like my drug, Katniss! And I am hell as sure that I am addicted!" I shake my head and respond, "I can't be what you want me to be. I am ashamed of what I am. For many reasons." He shakes his head and gets up, walking straight to me. "You're what I want." he proclaims and take me by surprise into his arms.

Peeta kisses me and after so long of him, I comply back. He always kept that fire burning in me, the butterflies in my stomach never have left me with him, and that desire of him is what I have felt everyday. He finally lets go and even though my heart says no, I push him away, "No, not now." He becomes flustered and takes his steps back to the couch. He seems to be deciding with himself,

"Okay, fine. You know what, Katniss? I have waited long and I can wait more. But the way you have kissed me, says otherwise of you pushing me away. But it has always been the same, you leave me at the highlight of our moments." He gets up and says, "I'm, I'm, I'm… gonna get ready for work." As he walks towards the room, Rosie is in, I say, "Peeta, please understand me." He stops and says, "Yeah, Katniss. I understand." He looks so sad and depressed it breaks me inside. I whisper, "I hate to see your heartbreak, but I've been there before."

…

So this was Chapter 4. I do want to make this a short story, but I want you to all enjoy it. Please Review! Follow! Favorite! [Nicotine by Panic! At The Disco]


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Promise Me A Place

I sadly follow him into his room, and walk straight to Rosie, to take her out of the room, for him to use. He sees me and shakes his head, he whispers, "No, leave her there. I'm just getting my clothes for a shower." He comes over to me, and kisses my cheek; touching my cheek with his hand, he says, "I'm not mad, Katniss. I'm just, you know, I want to be with you. I miss you. God, who am I kidding, I love you. Just you." With that he leaves to his shower, and I sit on the bed to think over this with Peeta. I do want him, just it is way too soon. I have to give us time before anything happens.

I stay there as long as him taking his shower. He comes back in asking me, "Kat, you're still there?" I shrug and answer, "I have nothing to do at the moment." He dries his hair with the towel and says, "Well you are welcome to do anything you want here, I just… I just want you to feel comfortable with me Katniss." I aleviate his thoughts, "Of course you have made me feel welcome Peeta. You really made me feel at home." He smiles and kneels in front of me, "Anything for you, and your beautiful daughter, Rosie. Shhh… she is waking up." I turn around to see my (our) daughter furrowing her nose, wiping her eyes. She opens her eyes slightly and says, "Mommy?" I smile at her and reach over to her side. I answer, "Yes?" She smiles at me and says, "I woke up." I giggle and say, "I can see that." She asks, "Has Mr. Peetaw leave?" I shake my head and Peeta comes over to her other side. "I'm right here Princess."

She laughs and says, "Why you not at work?" He answers, "Not yet, Rosie. You want me gone so fast?" She leaps on him and says, "No, you nice sir." He laughs and she touches his face. And I take this moment and conserve it with me. Until he knows, I will cherish this one moment.

…..

A Month Later

I cook dinner at a slow pace, Peeta won't be home until later. It is weird to say home, Rosie and I have made ourselves very comfortable here. Rosie runs around the kitchen with her dolls and I scold her, "Rosie Rue Mellark, get out the kitchen before I hurt you." She pouts and says, "Sorry Mommy. When is Daddy getting home?" I smile at her, I want to correct her, but tonight is the night that I will tell Peeta that Rosie is his daughter. I am very nervous, but I know Peeta and I will come to a happy ending on this. I tell Rosie, "Yes, Daddy will be home soon, go keep playing." She runs out of the kitchen, and I keep stirring the soup.

Rosie has been very attached to Peeta, and I also include Peeta, who has taken us under his wing. He is clearly father material, he just needs to know, and I believe that that time is now. I watch Rosie play with her toys and then hear the doorknob click. I see Peeta come in and close the door. Rosie immediately runs to him, "Peetaw!" He looks very tired and smiles at her, "Hello, Beautiful!" He picks her up and kisses her forehead. He asks, "And where is your beautiful Mother?" She points at me, "There!" I smile at their interaction, and he sets Rosie down, and goes back outside to bring back in some roses he has. He turns to me and says, "They're for you." I gladly take the roses as he kisses my cheek, "Do you like them?" I nod and say, "Thank you." I find a vase to put them in with water. He head over to the living room and sets his coat and suitcase down. I watch him loosen up his tie, and roll up his sleeves, as well as ruining his blond curls. He's so handsome, and I can't help but stare. He catches me and smiles, "I see you." I turn away while my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He comes over my way, and places his arms around my waist while I still stir the I adore about Peeta is that ever since our first argument he has never pushed me into anything I do not desire. We just remain like this, and I ask, "How was work?" His smile fades, and sighs, "Tiring, I cannot solve a case. This woman claims she did not murder her husband, but she seems pretty rich to me at the moment. And some evidence points to her, and others don't. So I am stuck." I seperate us to get the plates, and say, "I'm sure something will come up to help your case." He nods and tells Rosie, "Rosie, honey, wash up for dinner!" She squeals but only I catch the last word, "Yes, Daddy!" He turns to me and asks, "What did she say?" I answer quickly, "Yes, Peeta." He nods in understanding and heads to the table.

I serve us all bowls of soup, and we eat together. As always Rosie is making a mess with her soup, "Rosie! Stop making a mess!" She pouts and she looks like she wants to cry. I say, "No, don't cry to me." Peeta smiles and shakes his head, "Rosie?" She looks at him with tears down her face, "Will you eat well? For Mommy?" She nods and says, "Sorry Mommy." I shake my head and clean her chin, "It is okay, Baby. Go ahead and eat." We finish eating and I set Rosie down off her high chair. She looks over to Peeta, and asks, "Daddy, will you read me a book to sleep?" He looks at her confused and smiles, "Yes, baby." She smiles and gives him a kiss on his cheek. She leaves her to her new room, which was Peeta's guest room.

He helps me clean the table and I place the dishes in the sink. He asks, "Katniss, did Rosie call me 'Daddy?'" I take a shaky breath and nod. He asks, "And you are okay with that?" I nod and finally turn to him. "Peeta, she is your daughter." I say shakily. He nods and says, "Yeah I know. But are you okay with her calling me, Dad, eventhough I am not her biological father?" I look at him straight in the eye, "Peeta, I've been meaning to tell you but you need to know. Rosie is your daughter, you are her father." He stays still for a moment and then says in shock, "What?!"

…

Yay, Chapter 5. Thank you for staying with me. Enjoy reading. Follow! Favorite! Review! [House of Memories by Panic! At The Disco]


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Don't Try To Take This From Me

He looks at me like i've grown and extra head, "Katniss, please don't play with my feelings like that." I shake my head and say, "Peeta, I'm not lying." He shakes his head and grabs a chair. He takes a seat, "She is my daughter? How? Explain!" He takes me a back from his yellling, "I-I-I was pregnant." He nods his head like that was obvious, "When?" I confess, "In college. I took a test and it came out positive, but you were too successful for me to break your dreams so easily. You had so much potential. I couldn't bring it on you that we were having baby." He shakes his head like this is all a lie. He musters with anger, "Why did you not tell me? Why did you hide this from me?"

I yell in frustration, "You had so much potential!" He stands in anger, "That is no excuse. That is our daughter. Don't you think she deserved a father? Do you not think I would be responsible for her? I wouldn't give a damn if I had to let college go, I was going to have a daughter! You know that my dream was to be father. A father to your child!" I nod and say, "I'm so sorry. I was scared." He shakes his head and says, "I have always been there for you. What changed?" I answer, "My whole world, my daughter was born." He reproaches, "Our daughter. I don't know if I can forgive you for this, Katniss!"

And in the heat of the argument, little Rosie comes in. "Mommy? Daddy?" We both look at her, with her newly bought teddy bear in her arms. The tears roll down my face, I should have just told him, told him that he was having a beautiful girl. He looks at her like she was an angel, he says, "Yes, baby?" She asks, "Are you two fighting?" He shakes his head, and now, his tears roll down his face, "No, little one. No, no, Mommy and... and..." She looks at him hopefully, "Daddy?" He nods happily, "Yes! Yes, we are just talking." He sighs happily and opens his arms for her. She runs to him and he embraces her. I watch as he holds her close. He looks at Rosie and she clasps face in her tiny hands. "Daddy, no cry!" He smiles and shakes his head, "No. Daddy is happy, Love." She smiles and he picks her up, standing to face me. He asks, "How do you know she is mine?" I answer, "She going to turn three, soon. And she has your eyes, no one in this world can say they're are not yours." She looks at her and nods happily, "She has my father's eyes." I nod and wipe my tears, Rosie interrupts, "Can you still read me a book, Daddy?" He nods and I follow them to her room.

He sets her down on her bed and tucks her in. She picks the Three Little Pigs, and he goes into the story. He uses sound effects and always knows how to excite her. At the end of the story, she has already fallen asleep. He closes the book and puts it back in the drawer. He kisses her forehead and whispers, "Sleep tight, my little Rosie." He looks at me and I take it my cue to exit the room. He comes out and closes her door. I follow him back to the living room. He says, "I want her to have my last name." I fidget my fingers, and confess, "She already has your last name." He turns to me in shock, "It's not Everdeen?" I shake my head, "No, she is registered as Mellark." He sits down taking it all in. He looks at me incredously, "Why? Why did you do this to me? I loved you! I still as hell love you!" My tears fail me again, I whisper, "I'm sorry." He places his head in his hands.

He sighs and looks at me again, "I need some time." I nod and he heads upstairs to get his stuff to sleep. I sit there until he returns in his pj's and looks at me. "Katniss." I stand up to him, "Yes?" He comes up to me and kisses my forehead. I breathe him in, and he sighs. Looking at me in the eyes, "Thank you. For telling me, and for such a beautiful daughter." I smile at him and he bids a goodnight.

I head to his room, and close the door. Leaning against the doorframe, I sigh in relief, that secret is gone and I can move on. I just hope Peeta could forgive me for a mistake I have done.

...

Yay, Chapter 6. Such an emotional rollercoaster with Peeta, Katniss, and Rosie. I hope you enjoy this. Please Review! Follow! Favorite! [Now by Paramore]


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Pull Me Down Hard, And Drown Me In Love

Sleeping brings me to a peace at finally revealing a secret so grand, I have been holding in so long. However, all peace comes to an end, I hear the breaking of glass down below, which brings me out of my slumber. I find the robe along the side of the bed, and put it on quickly. I slowly creep out of the room, and follow down the stairs quietly where I hear another crash. I take a peek over the wall towards the living room, and find Peeta on the sofa, with his head in his hands. He seems to be crying, I slowly began walking to the couch in front of him. He doesn't notice but I notice a liquor bottle and a shot glass right next to him. I ask quietly, "Peeta?" His head shoots up immediately, and his eyes are red from crying. He smiles at me and pours another glass. He says, "Hey, you're awake. Please take a drink with me." I shake my head and swap the liquor from him. He gets angry, "What the hell, Katniss? Let me drink!" I shake my head and say with courage, "No, you have a daughter and a steady job, you need to be responsible." He laughs.

He asks, "And since when do you care if Rosie was my daughter? Took you long enough to tell me. You barely tell me now, and you expect me to be okay with it? Screw you!" I wince and hold the bottle tight to me, "Please stop drinking, you can hurt yourself." He gets up and I take a step back, "You don't tell me how to live my life." I shake my head and he lunges at me for the bottle, I yell, "Peeta, you are drunk! Settle down!" He catches me and grabs the bottle, and takes a swig. I sigh and take a seat defeated. I say, "Please stop, Peeta." He nods and puts the bottle down. He takes a seat next to me and says, "I need the courage."

He catches me by surprise to kiss me roughly. I try to push him away, but his drunken kisses drunk me. I kiss him back, and he begins to undo my robe. I push him away, "No, Peeta." He shakes his head and continues to kiss me. Once again, he tries to take my robe off, I push him away. "Please stop, you're drunk." He chuckles, "You're not pure, we've done this before. What's the problem?" I shake my head and say, "I do not want it this way. Please, I'll make you coffee." He shakes his head and comes towards me, "I don't want coffee, I want you." I shake my head, but he roughly takes the robe away from me, and leaves me in my nightgown. He comes over and kisses me roughly, on my lips, neck. I struggle to push him away. I say, "No, Peeta! Stop!" I push him completely, and he falls onto the couch. He says frustrated, "Do you not like me back!" I shake my head, "No, you need to sleep the drunkenness off." He shakes his head and begins to droop his eyes. This is my chance to get him to bed to sleep.

I go up to him and say, "Let's sleep." He nods and I let him lean on my arm to take him upstairs. He's pretty heavy so it takes me some time to get him into his bed. We reach his bed and I set him sitting there. He warns, "Katniss, I think I'm gonna-" He doesn't finish, but I act quickly. I put the trash bucket under him, and he releases the contents of his stomach. I try not to be bothered and try to help out my Peeta. I push the trash away and with a cloth, I wipe his mouth. He whines, "My stomach hurts, Katniss." I shush him, "It's okay. Let's lay you down so you can sleep." He nods and lays down. I push the sheets up and go clean the cloth with cold water. I come back in and I wipe his forehead, and he sighs, I say, "Feeling better?" He nods and says, "I love you, Katniss." I nod and try not to say anything back. He's drunk, he doesn't mean what he says.

He asks, "Do you love me?" I know he won't remember in the morning so I say, "Yes." He yawns, and I say, "Go to sleep, Peeta." He shakes his head and says, "Sleep with me." I shake my head, and he says, "Please stay with me." I sigh and hopefully he will sleep.

I enter the bed and he brings me close to him. Our bodies entangle with each other, and he says, "You're so beautiful." I chuckle, "Peeta, you are drunk." He shakes his head and tangles his fingers in my hair, "No, you are and I love you." He pecks my lips and finally closes his eyes. In a few minutes, he's out cold. I tangle my fingers in his blond curls and take in his facial features, on how handsome he looks in peace. I smile and whisper quietly, "I love you, too."

…..

I stir from my slumber, and find myself with a pair of ocean blue eyes staring at me. He smiles and says, "Good morning, Beautiful." I look around to find the sunlight illuminating the room, the window open, and finally turn to him, and find him cleaned, and washed up. Not like the drunk man I had seen. I'm about to ask, but he already says, "I'm clean. I took a shower while you were still asleep and drank some coffee, and am trying to get over my hangover." I smile and say, "Now you're responsible." He chuckles and brings me closer if possible. My heart warms at his action and says, "I'm sorry." I am taken aback, "Why?" He sighs and says, "I remember what I did yesterday. And I am not proud. I try pressuring you, when I wasn't in my five senses." I shake my head and say, "It's okay, please don't fuss over it." He shakes his head, "No, it matters. I do not want you to find me aggressive, I just love you. You know?" I smile and take the opportunity to kiss him.

He's taken by surprise and kisses me back. I want the moment, for me, for us. We kiss slowly, and take our time to find the passion that was once lost. He lets go, and says, "I love you." I smile and say, "I love you, too." And to the best of our moments, we hear a knock at the door. She pushes the door open and she stands there with her messed up hair and teddy bear in arms. She asks, "Mommy? Daddy?" Peeta and I look at each other, and smile and say, "Yes, baby?" She smiles and says, "I love you, too."

…

Aww the ending hits my feels in the cold heart I have. Please I love reviews. I appreciate the reading of my stories, thank you. [Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson]


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Can We Focus On Our Love?**

 _ **Six Months Later**_

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Rosie yells as she runs downstairs.

I yell back at her, "Rosie, do not run down the stairs!"

And as soon as I open my mouth, Rosie trips on the last step, and I hear her cry. I immediately turn off the stove from cooking and run to my daughter.

She wails on the floor, her nose bleeding, soaking the carpet. I panic.

"Rosie, dear God." I pick my daughter up and try to lift her head to stop the bleeding. She cries harder, I try to keep myself together.

"It's okay, baby. Mommy's here!" I try to calm her down.

I run upstairs with her in my arms to the nearest restroom. I set her on the counter, while I look for the first aid kit. I grab the nearest thing which is Peeta's shirt and wipe my daughter's nose and face. She keeps crying.

I try cooing her while I look for the supplies.

"Rosie, I'll be right there." I warn her. I finally find the gauzes and reach her. I keep her head up. She keeps crying. I'm fed up.

"Stop crying, I told you not to run down the stairs and it looks like you can't listen to me. Wait till your dad gets home, so he can scold you."

She just hears her dad, and she calms down.

She asks, "Daddy?"

I focus on her wound, "Yes, Daddy will be here soon."

And I hear the door downstairs open.

"Why the hell is this door open, Katniss?" Peeta yells from the bottom.

I take Rosie in my arms and she stifles a cry into my shoulder. At least she's not wailing anymore.

I reach the bottom and find my man in distress, I apologize.

"Sorry I forgot to close it."

He looks at me like I made the mistake of a lifetime, "There are a lot of people out there, you need to be more careful."

I shush Rosie, and he looks at her, "What did you do to her?"

She hears Peeta, "Daddy?"

He sighs, and looks at his paperwork from work, "Yeah, what is it Rosie?"

"I hurt."

I answer, "I didn't do anything to her, she fell running down the stairs."

She coos to him, "Daddy."

He looks at her angry, "Not right now, Rosie! Look at you, you're filled with blood and all. That's a new shirt I bought you last week!"

I stand there baffled, what the hell is wrong with him? His daughter is bleeding, and he cares about her shirt?

I put him in his place, "Excuse me? What the hell is your problem?"

He looks at the kitchen, "Why isn't dinner ready?"

I look at him, "Peeta, your daughter is bleeding. And you care about her shirt and dinner? What is wrong with you?"

My voice becomes bitter. He accuses, "That's not my fault. She knows she's not supposed to run down the stairs. Is that my shirt, Katniss? What the hell?"

I grab his shirt from Rosie's nose, and throw it at him. He looks baffled.

"Here take your shirt. I'll clean up Rosie myself, since you have other matters that are important."

To this point he reacts, "No, Katniss, I am so sorry."

I leave before he can finish apologizing. As I walk back upstairs, Rosie asks, "Is Daddy mad?"

I kiss her forehead and say, "Daddy is tired, pumpkin."

She nods and she lays her head on my shoulder.

I ask her as I set her on the toilet lid, "Is your nose still hurting?"

She nods and I start a bath for her.

I begin to undress her, "Mommy is going to clean you up, okay?"

She hugs me and I think of how lucky I am to have her in my life.

I set her in the bathtub and clean her face to rid her of the blood. I hear his heavy footsteps before he even arrives upstairs. I hear him enter the bathroom while I pour water on Rosie's head.

"Can I help with anything?" Peeta asks.

I shake my head and focus on Rosie. "Just go away, Peeta. I'm busy with my daughter."

He says angrily, "Our daughter. Do I have to remind you all the time?"

I stay calm, "I am not going to argue in front of Rosie."

I grab a towel and dry her off, wrapping her in the warm blanket, taking her to her room. Peeta follows, and I set my daughter on her bed, while I see her begin to fall asleep. I find some of her pj's, dress her and set her bed up to sleep. She must have gotten tired from so much crying. I kiss her forehead, and head out of her room.

I close the door and I am headed face to face with Peeta.

I sigh, "I am not up for discussing today."

He breathes heavily and heads downstairs. I follow him knowing he wants to talk but not outsides Rosie's room.

As I reach the bottom step, Peeta confronts me.

"Why must you always claim she is just yours?"

I respond, "I was the only one cleaning her up, you only cared about how dirty she was. Did you care if she was hurting? Did it occur to you that she might have broken her nose?"

"I did care about her, but of course we told her too many times to not run down the stairs. It's like she won't listen to us-"

I cut him off with truth, "Peeta she is 3 years old. She doesn't know any better."

He looks frustrated, like he's fighting off inside his head.

I approach him and touch his shoulder, "Peeta, what's wrong?"

He grabs me both my arms and asks, "Is Rosie my daughter?"

I look at him baffled, "Of course she is."

He looks me in the eyes, "No, she is my daughter now. But am I her father?"

I push him away, tears of anger forming at my eyes, "Rosie is YOUR daughter."

He scoffs, "How do I know if you're not using me as an excuse for Rosie needing a father?"

My anger rises, "What are you accusing me of Peeta? Are you calling me a liar?"

"Well when I found you whoring around, you pretty much wanted to lie to me about who you were, and never telling me about my supposed daughter! How about that explain that to me?"

I take a step back, this is not my Peeta. I take his anger in, and I start to feel less, maybe he's right. Maybe I am the one wrong here, but I did what I could for my daughter.

I seethe, "I did what I did for my daughter. I am not perfect, Peeta. I just wanted the best for our daughter! I wanted a house, and her toys and food-"

He cuts me off, "And now you have it. So you got what you got, now I want something back."

I scoff, and ask "What could you possibly want?"

His tone serious, "Considering your unknown whereabouts when you disappeared, I want a parent test that I am Rosie's father."

My eyes water with tears, I walk towards him and press my palms to his chest, "Rosie is your daughter, Peeta."

He grabs my arms, and throws them off him, "I want that test."

My feelings are everywhere, "Peeta, you said I wasn't a whore, and now you're accusing me of it. Rosie is your daughter, I left you because she became part of my life, don't you understand?"

Peeta turns his back on me. I see him turning gears in his head, like he doesn't believe me.

I plead him, "Please Peeta, believe me."

I approach him, trying to push him to look at me.

"Look at me! Look at her! We love you. I love you. Rosie loves you. She looks exactly like you! She is everything to you, Peeta."

He sighs and takes a seat on our living room couch, "I don't know."

Then I guess this time is not the right way to give him the news, but my feelings are hurt, and I just want him to feel what I am feeling.

"Then give me until Friday for some DNA results, while I am getting checked up for my pregnancy."

His head shoots up, "What?"

My body trembles with sorrow, "Yeah, I'm pregnant. Are you going to say that this child is not yours too?"

He stands up and looks at me incredulously, "Katniss, you're pregnant?"

I shout, "Oh gosh, Peeta are you deaf? I am pregnant!"

I'm losing my temper with him, and he finally speaks, "Katniss, we're having another baby."

I seethe, "I AM having another baby, because when those DNA tests roll in saying that Rosie is your daughter, I am leaving you."  
He shakes his head, "No, Katniss. You can't leave me again. I love you and Rosie, and now our baby."

He walks towards me and places his hands on my stomach. I push him away, I know it's my hormones acting up, but I don't care.

"I have made my decision."

He shakes his head and cradles my head in his hands, "No, please don't. I love you, Katniss. You and our beautiful family."

I grab his arms angrily and push him square in the chest, "Then why are you making me feel this way!? Why are you accusing me? Why, Peeta?"

My tears roll down my cheeks and I begin to walk away from him. I climb up the stairs quickly, and walk into our room, making sure I slam the door.

He comes upstairs, and walks in without knocking. He takes a seat right next to me. We sit there for a long time, until he takes my hand in mine.

"Today, I was interrogating a man who killed his daughter and wife. He killed them because he figured out that his daughter, the one he loved with all his heart, was not his. And he just went insane, and murdered them."

I look at him incredulously, "What the hell, Peeta? Just because you think Rosie is not yours, you're going to murder us, too?"

He shakes his head, "You're not getting the point."

He turns his body, "While I was asking him why he committed such crime, he claimed he was taken over the anger of knowing that his daughter was not his. The way he described, the way he looked at me. The way he described the pain of not having a daughter of your own blood.. made him crazy."

I turn to him, he seems dazed like he is trying to remember the scene.

He looks at me, "Katniss, it was like I was feeling what he was feeling, wanting so badly to know if Rosie is my daughter."

I answer desperately, "She is, she is your daughter! I wasn't with anyone else Peeta!"

He nods like he is trying to convince himself of something.

I whisper looking at the floor, "You still want that test, huh?"

He shakes his head, "No, no I don't… well at least I don't think so."

Why is he acting this way? Whether what that psychopath told him, this is not him. Maybe it's self doubt or something, something that is bothering him.

But I agree to what I am feeling.

"Fine, you'll know by Friday. I'm going to bed."

He looks at me scared, "Katniss, it's not like that. I just want our family."

I get up to take a shower, "We have a family, you're just not choosing to accept it."

With that, I walk into the bathroom, leaving him to his thoughts.

 _ **Thank you, my lovely followers. I was going to leave the story at the last chapter, but I really wanted to make the story worthwhile a bit more. Thank you so much for reading. Please tune in to the next chapter. [Bad Liar by Selena Gomez]**_


End file.
